


陈艾迪的忧郁

by Capitollel



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Could be read as Crack Fic, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitollel/pseuds/Capitollel
Summary: Brett Yang被迫加入这个四重奏小组、拿起中提琴的时候，几乎就已经确认了自己的大学生活一定会与他的预期截然不同。接着，一切快马加鞭、往荒谬狂奔不止。凉宫春日的忧郁AU
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 26
Kudos: 66





	陈艾迪的忧郁

**Author's Note:**

> 突发的草率爽文，如显得过于self-indulgent实在请见谅。开头可能有些看起来不合理的地方，后面会变得越来越合理（或至少我希望）。  
> 

1.

Brett Yang被迫加入这个四重奏小组、拿起中提琴的时候，几乎就已经确认了自己的大学生活一定会与他的预期截然不同。接着，一切快马加鞭、往荒谬狂奔不止。

别搞错了，Brett不是个中提琴手。（他希望可以在这后面加上一句，倒不是说这有什么问题似的，但是，但是。——这么说，和中提手做比较是不是对他的性取向有些不敬？）但是，在欢迎周末的社团与组织集会上，那个个子比他高了一些，眼睛不对称，牙齿也没整过的男孩实在是他的款。因此，当Edward-Chen-但是-叫-我-Eddy只是用宣传单纸页轻轻朝他扇了扇风，说他们的非常优秀以及友善的弦乐四重奏小组目前缺少一个中提琴，他就立刻答应了自己可以顶替这个空缺的位置。

那天下午，宿命的第一次排练前，他才反应过来，他们难道不是有中提琴演奏专业的同学吗？但他已经被赐予了那把室内乐小组从学部借来的历史不短的中提琴，也就不再抗议了。Eddy是个小提琴手，他了解到，并且有些无力地试图补充，自己也是个小提琴手，出于一种失败的拉近距离，但那个男孩只是朝他不露声色地挤了挤眼睛，然后安静地继续带领他前行。

当时的Brett还不知道，负责招募的这个小提琴手实在是极度内向到了名声在外的程度，因此，当他成功带回了他的猎物，一个茫然、全新、头发乱七八糟的Brett回到他们预定的那个练习教室的时候，里面坐着的其他的两个四重奏成员朝门口流露出的实实在在的吃惊和尊敬是完全应得的。另外两位是，他们的另一把小提琴以及说实话第一小提琴，英俊非凡，能够保持快乐到匪夷所思之久的Ray Chen，还有他们的大提琴手Hyung，他的真正全名过了大概两周Brett才知道，但他发音的方式总是有些不对，但在几次尝试之后，他也就放弃了，并且安稳于英文对亚洲音节的虐待作为一种自我异化的妥协。回到负责招募的男孩。他叫Eddy Chen，他是个小提琴手，差点成为医学生，有着一股子“乍一眼看不出来的执拗”（Ray的评价）和“异想天开的神秘主义思想”（Hyung的评价）。

“等等，什么意思？”Brett在欢迎周的校内派对上，有些好奇地问。

“比如说，之前有一次，巴塞罗那歌剧院作为保护自然的宣传，安排了满场的盆栽取代观众，”Hyung举例，“然后Eddy的反应是，疑问植物是不是能欣赏音乐，然后他自己向自己确认了肯定的答案。”

Brett从鼻腔轻轻喷出一道笑声，喝了一口稀释得像水一样的宾治酒：“好吧。不过，我会同意。然后现在你要叫我阴谋论主义者了。”

Hyung在转动的光线里轻微地眯了眯眼，流露出一些专注钻研地看向他。

“你对他来说可不是完美嘛。”大提琴手思考之后，这样评论了一句。

这话让Brett感到一些轻飘飘的快乐。如果去问Brett的话，他此前从未对于任何人来说是完美的。他是这片土地笨拙又沉默的新来者，他是个违背父母预期职业发展方向的儿子，对于他在懵懂时期的前女友他是个糟透了的男朋友，并可以想像也绝对不会成为一个传递姓氏的优秀后代来挽救自己在大家族之前的声誉。这句评可以是个讽刺，以及如果它是的话，的确戳到了一个少有的，令新晋中提琴手刺痛的点。但他探索地望向他们温和又安稳的大提琴手，认定了他不像是个爱好尖刻批评的人，因此便对这句评价毫不抵抗地接收了。只有Hyung的神色里那种具有穿透力的探究让Brett有些紧张地撤回眼神，生怕自己秘密的小欲望被直接点破。

在准备要离开这个用演奏厅临时搭成的流行快歌舞厅之前，Brett在门口看到了Eddy，倚在舞厅中央的闪光球没法直接照到的朦胧暗色中。他想自己虽然不应该过度冒进，但多少应该给人留下一个友善的新生的印象，便从一边靠近他，说：“嘿。曲子选的很有意思，不是吗？”

Eddy先是被吓了一跳（这令Brett猛然有些丧气），然后再向他满怀歉意地轻轻打招呼。他的头发蓬松地随着脑袋的移动跳跃着，在灯球的照射中反射出海面般斑驳的光。

“嘿，Brett。”他说，“什么？”

“抱歉，我刚意识到我说的有歧义。”Brett有些匆忙地重复道，“我们的四重奏。曲子选的很有意思，不是吗？”

他们第一次排练就在几个小时之前，在这周结束的时候就将演出。至少他被招募的时候的预期是这样的。他们从一支简单的艺术歌曲改编曲目开始，磨合了几次，就立刻进入了巴托克。Brett不确定自己是否对此应该做出评价，但Ray和Hyung也没有，这让他觉得这个四重奏应该是有什么在自己以前的特定安排。但他就这样用上了我们这个代词；轻而易举。

Eddy没有看他，低下头，绽出一个小小的、露牙齿的笑容。他似乎是真正的不解，反问Brett：“是吗？”他的塑料杯被握紧，手心反折向胸口，另一只手也保护地搭在身体前部，像是随时打算蹲下来准备应对突袭一样。

弦乐部的新生不知道对方是不是有些醉了，忍不住说：“结尾的地方，你不觉得很像锯子吗？”

“它就应该像锯子。”Eddy有些茫然而公允地说，带着一种青涩的坚定，“然后慢慢逝去。”他又突然偏了偏头，“或者，你不是说我的演奏吧？”

看着他那种不自信的模样，一种突如其来的冲动占领了Brett的身体，又或者，那是酒精以气体的形式占领他的鼻腔、再向上渗入脑中；他将身体的侧面靠向对方身体的侧面，因为Eddy依旧向前抱着自己的胳膊，他的胯得以直接紧贴在另一个人胯上。温暖的颤动传递过来。

“不。当然不是。”Brett含混地说，或许是因为他刚刚被提前备过这个词，所以他这样重复，“你很完美。……别害羞。”

这是一种非常玄妙的害羞，因为领导这个四重奏的正是Eddy；尽管他恐怕不会承认。他会说Ray的技巧远远好于自己，或者是Hyung更适合代替他们向学校和外部进行社交性的联络，但Brett清晰地意识到，是另外的人，包括自己，因为一种难以触碰但切实存在的引力而向他聚集，从而对他有着一种追忆往昔般的宠溺；如果他不认为什么是奇异的，那便逐渐变的不奇异。所以，他们就那样当头劈入巴托克，并在欢迎周的结束像所有的音乐营一样呈现一个在精疲力竭、匆忙混乱中涌现、毫无疑问地属于他们的迷人产物。作为回报，他们得到了一个有趣的，便宜丝带折叠出来的最佳校新人室内乐奖。在接受它的时候，他们四个人互相对望， 并且接受学校新闻社的庆贺拍摄，并确确实实地感觉到一个短暂时代的结束。

因此，什么也没法解释Brett为什么选择了在学期课程正式开始的那个周一，下午六点半，依旧宗教般地跑向那个不大不小的练习教室，好像他的生活没有马上就要被独奏练习，乐团练习，和那些他从头就根本没有打算报名的论文割据一样，并在里面发现了另外三个毫不惊讶的男孩。

“但你是个小提琴手，不是吗？”和他同选了 _入门级作曲_ ， _音乐与民族主义_ ，还有 _浪漫主义到后浪漫主义_ 三门课的萨克斯手在课后问他，“为什么你在宣传你拉中提琴的室内乐表演？”

“只是做到我的部分，伙计。”Brett一边揉着脸颊，一边找着公用公告栏上面哪里有可以被撬出来的钉子，把自己手里的传单再钉上去，“只是在做我的部分。”

他当然没有在想昨天练习室里面Eddy因为担心他们不会有任何观众发出的不满的呻吟，和那种显得可爱到幼稚的向内蜷缩的姿态。在一个他不记得但显然点头了的场合，他们已经报名了后半学期的室内乐组合校内竞赛，让Brett同时不满又安心于自己的位置，并且处于某种关于责任的社会教化的结果，将它作为自己最重要的职责之一。

“你喜欢它吗？”萨克斯手与他向练习室区域阔步同行，继续揪着这个话题不放。

“我猜是的。”

她耸了耸肩，很快地从一个保温杯里喝了点水，又说：“你的个人表演怎么办？”

“我找时间。”Brett几乎是有些忿忿地说。

从音乐性上来说，他们的四重奏里的确有些令人惊异的事情正在发生，让他没法明说。他们的大提琴手，比如，精确到不可思议。不仅是音的准确性本身，还有力度变化，音的质量，节奏的控制，都令Brett失言，但Eddy轻微泛红的脸颊上会绽出一个微笑，然后说：“我只是想要更多一点点的灵魂。”而Brett就会发现自己不得不同意。还有Ray——说实在的，他和他们这些家伙们混在一起做什么呢？不是作为过多的夸赞，而是实实在在的疑惑；他优秀到足以成为专业乐手。

在这之上，还有些其他的，更广泛性地令人惊异的事情。在过去的几周里，他意识到四重奏的原先三个成员与他被某个知情的幕布隔开。他一开始是怀疑自己的新成员身份，但是当他了解到Hyung与自己的加入时间说实话没差了太久之后，这个猜疑不得不立刻打消，转移到另一个可能性上；毕竟他是中提琴。（但，那些笑话毕竟只是笑话。）更多的是在Ray和Hyung之间，建立了一种秘密的，牢固的战友情，围绕着Eddy这个向内收拢的光芒中心，他们有些他无法参与的相互对望，和在他进入教室之后会立刻停止的低声对话，将他隔绝在外，形成一张网，而Brett只能在外面打转，寻找缝隙尝试挤进去。他本可以不在乎，因为他习惯于不在乎，但某种直觉向他揭露，这必然是关于Eddy的，悬疑便令他的心都嫉妒地揪起来。

为了比赛他们选择了鲍罗丁第二四重奏，因为他们决定来点俄国浪漫主义的，这是Brett提到他练习中的独奏曲目之后，四重奏小组慷慨的、被启发了的建议。全员都态度罕见地兴致高涨的排练之后，Hyung再一次提出，他留下来收拾谱架与座位，而Ray再一次选择加入他。Brett盯着他们，试图用自己的眼睛说：我知道有什么事情在发生，但他们的第一小提琴用完美的真诚微笑回应他，令他甚至感到一种不正当怀疑的惭愧。

“我们走吧。”Eddy全然无辜的柔软声音在他身边响起，“你可别错过了自己的独奏练习。”

不如从Eddy下手。Brett转而想，既然他也是终点。

“你不觉得他们有什么没告诉我们吗？”走到外面的那条走廊里，Brett才说。

“他们没有告诉我们的？”Eddy惊讶而被逗乐地说。

“Hyung和Ray。比如说，Hyung每次总是留下来收拾谱架，但他好像总是呆在那里，我有一次早课之前，从这条走廊穿过去小练习室，都看到他居然还是呆在那个教室那儿，那个时候可是早上七点。他几乎从来不谈他自己相关的东西，还有他的演奏，他的演奏太——”

另一个男孩罕见地打断了他：“你好像很关心Hyung。”

没有我关心你。他控制着自己没说出口。

“不是。”Brett说，“我只是——这让我觉得——”

“你压力太大了，我觉得。”Eddy轻柔地，审慎地说，“你早上七点就起来去练习？你弦绷得太紧了，就没法把精力合理地分配——无意双关。”

他的注意力被那个谜团转到了Eddy的这种小心翼翼上，因而忍不住用一种他自己也觉得罕见的迟疑发问：“等等，你会觉得……我不够投入于中提琴和四重奏吗？”

另一个男孩难得地直直看向他。

“你感到被分心了吗？”

Brett试着辩解：“呃，他们的确把我的名字放上了亨德森奖的短名单。作为一年级代表。——但不，我的意思是——”

与此同时，Eddy急迫地说：“Ray今年就毕业了。”

“什么？”

“我很抱歉你被迫处于目前的位置。Ray毕业之后，你可以做我们的第一小提琴手。那会好一点吗？”

“哦，Eddy。拜托，我不是被迫的。是我主动志愿的。”

“但只是那一周。”Eddy有些委屈地说。

替补中提琴手咽了咽口水。关于他先前的假定的突然认可是个从过去转化到全新的意外。Brett感到自己的口腔突然非常干燥，那个令他焦虑而嫉妒的谜团上出现了一些作为起始的线头，但他如果尝试向外拉起它们只会让结越打越紧。更何况，目前他根本不想去关心那个问题，当他看到了另一个男孩变成了现在这样。

“我想留下。”他试图解释，“不是为了小提琴的位置或者什么。只要你愿意我充当这个替补中提琴，我就愿意。我不知道为什么。这可以是对的，在这儿。”

一个理由含糊其辞，但态度足够鲜明的回答，足以满足那个高个子的男孩。Eddy的刘海轻轻晃了晃。随之而来，他的笑容如此灿烂，带着些甜美的狂热；刚才的委屈就这么被突如其来的蜂蜜色的光芒涌没了。这个笑容让Brett似乎想起了一个梦，或者是个错误安放的记忆，他和Eddy还是在练习室里面，午后的阳光是被调的昏暗的纯黄色，而那个实在真的是他的款的男孩握着自己的琴，就像这样笑着向他倾斜过来。他再试着辨清究竟是什么时候，就又一点也想不起来了，只留下了一种温暖甜蜜的朦胧印象。

2.

“斯科里亚宾。”下了课Brett还没走，他只是打开刚刚公布下来的论文标题，自言自语地说，“拜托，告诉我，为什么我需要了解斯科里亚宾的记谱惯例？”

“因为学校认为你哪怕是个单纯的表演专业也有必要了解音乐史，我猜。”

Brett眨了眨眼，转向突然出现在他身后那一排的另一个小提琴手。

“Eddy？你为什么在这儿？”

Eddy朝他露出一个有些虚弱的微笑：“大一和大二的有些课是重合的，你不知道吗？”

“不，我知道。”他的一个芬兰来的声乐系朋友就是大二学生，“但，你过去的四周都没来上过课。”

“我换课了。”他再显然不过地说。

“你能这么做吗？我们都已经交了第一份课程论文了。”

“反正——他们允许我了。”Eddy看起来带着些超乎寻常的胜利喜悦。

Brett咽了口口水。

“那么，你比我本以为的更有说服力。”

另一个男孩羞涩地偏了偏头，没有对上他的眼睛，只是背起琴，和他一起向外走去：“我猜是的。”

下课在五点。距离四重奏排练还有一个半小时。Eddy在他的身边，他在第四周突然选了 _浪漫主义到后浪漫主义_ ，显然是专门请求了什么学部行政人员的批准才能够换到这节课来。Eddy的表达神秘莫测，但他大概可以猜到是什么原因。Brett试图劝说自己的嘴角不要背叛自己，但以失败告终，难以自控地微笑起来。

“我知道有点早，但是，要一起去吃晚饭吗？”

“好呀。”Eddy的脸庞一下子点亮了，“亚洲混合菜好吗？”

亚洲混合菜非常完美。是一家越南和新加坡人开的家族餐馆，就在学校大楼最靠近的河边区域，Eddy尝试了Brett点的马来式炒粉，也分给他一些海南鸡饭里的黄咖喱，他们坐在室外，空气里带着香茅味的湿气。Eddy真的是个非常、非常好的聊天对象，尽管天马行空地说到了他一度对于全素主义饮食的尝试和14岁时曾有过的对51区的迷恋，但哪怕是他因为饥饿有些狼狈的吃相也没有打断Brett对他嘴唇投来的专注眼神。

从餐馆回到校区的时候天还亮着。他们缓慢地，拖着脚步向四重奏练习教室走。这个教室和其他的练习室不在一个楼区，但是有着一架漂亮的西蒙三角钢琴，虽然谁都没法给它的音准打包票。如果掌握了技巧，进入它所在的那栋看起来居高临下的大楼并且中间的那条走廊穿过这块向内包裹的区域，就能节省十多分钟的时间，在校区南北之间自由穿行。不过，每个周五晚上这栋楼里的人总是相对少了许多，因为哪怕是音乐生里，也总有一批愿意坚守自己周末的有原则者。

Eddy先跑去上厕所。所以走向隔音效果实在失败（该死的，这可是个音乐系练习教室）的走廊的时候，Brett孤身一人地听到了一阵低声的争执。稍微靠近了一些之后，他立刻意识到是Ray和Hyung的声音。他立刻有意识地放轻自己的脚步，小心翼翼地向那个教室两面对开的门口移动。

“……看清楚。”这个是Hyung，“别反应过激……”

“……在逐渐失控。”这个是Ray。

“我不觉得是失控……但的确越来越强大。难以违抗。”接着Hyung决定式地说。

Brett的心怦怦直跳，他想要在门口守候着，窃听他们继续进行这个对话，但是Eddy已经从走廊尽头的洗手间走了出来，向他赶来了。为了不在另一个男孩眼里显得看起来像个有窥探欲的怪胎，年轻的小提琴手不得不回归惯常举止，伸手敲了一下本来就半敞开着的教室门，推开了它。

“嘿，伙计们，你们在说谁？”他冷不丁地问。

Ray的表情卡在一个难得一见的窘迫上，膝盖上摊开着最新的一期The Strad杂志，他的手非常喜剧化地慢慢合上它的封面，Perlman诙谐而自信的笑脸就上下颠倒地出现在Brett的视野里。而Hyung，不愧是他，则不慌不忙，一板一眼地说：“神。你知道的，我是韩国裔。不好意思，我现在就闭嘴，我无意把这个小组变成圣经研讨班。”

Brett相信自己的眼神是在说：你他妈说真的吗？但Eddy已经带着他毫不知情的无辜自己一同进入了这个教室，他们也就不得不继续开始鲍罗丁第二四重奏第二乐章的磨合了。

在“差点撞破”事件之后的那一周，他的生活过于忙绿，因而无心去在意这个焦心的谜团了。期中作业与实践考试在这周要进行（他的视唱练耳必修学分幸运地低空飞过及格线），而室内乐竞赛就在温书假之后，四重奏排练也从一周一次加到了三次。另外，一个室内乐部的老师被指派过来作为他们的指导，一半在他们的邀请下，一半出于学院对于参赛者公平性的考虑。

她是个带着夸张的红色颗粒项链，穿着及膝盖的裙子，平底鞋还有灰色丝袜的女人，大提琴手。她的姓里有一些英文里发不出来的波兰音节组合，名字是杜尔嘉，高要求可能是她的中间名。尽管是被分配下来的新工作，面对这群除了Hyung以外她都从未交流过的学生，她也不失于向他们要求最高水平的演出。第一次完整表演才不到三分之一，她就叫停了。

“鲍罗丁第二四重奏。”她用那种有些恼火，又有些深情的方式说，“这是那种你们必须全都听起来像是同一个乐器的曲子。我只说，当然了，所有的四重奏都有人这样说，但这支尤其是这样。它的第一乐章的对位要求你们放弃个体性，整合在一起——想象一个巨大的弦乐的集合体，而你们分属里面的一块。但是在变化中找到紧张感。你们知道这是个什么故事吗？”

或许因为是四个人，所以他们都保持了非常紧张的安静。

“简单的落入爱河，孩子们。”她进入了一个漫长的关于这支曲子的故事的解说：一个仰望式的，甜蜜结合的爱情故事。低音部作为作曲家本身，高音是他的妻子，爱恋的对象，最经典的浪漫主义罗曼斯……她让Hyung和Ray尝试了一遍第三乐章的对位，而中提琴只有两个音程，无聊的要命。

“中提琴。”

Brett停顿了一下，才意识到自己被喊到。“是的，女士？”

“真的是无聊的要命，是不是？”杜尔嘉朝他露出那种充满理解的微笑，“作为其他人生命的旁观者。”

“我没有觉得——这是最糟的。”Brett完全被人赃俱获地抓住了；不知道这是不是个可以在接受范围里面的回答。

“一般来说，我会说这是个灾难的菜谱。”她几乎有些怜爱地望向他，“你们都是一群独奏学生，是不是？但偏要聚在一起。那好吧。但尤其是你，我年轻的朋友。我一上来记不得了，我没那么擅长把你们的名字和长相匹配起来，原谅一个老东欧女人吧。但你，一年级亨德森奖推荐人选，是不是你？我听你的老师说过你的名字。你觉得你的乐器怎么样？”

“我的乐器——中提琴，女士？”

“是的，Yang先生，我不敢相信你居然还要反问一下。”

这令Brett感到耳朵发红。他咳嗽了一下，回答：“我觉得——”很久以前的中提琴笑话突然袭击了他，让他冒出一些紧张而不恰当的笑声，“相当重复，女士。”

“一个地道的独奏家，是不是？”杜尔嘉盯着他，然后转而扫视他们所有人，劝慰地说，“他不写一个关于爱的独奏曲是有道理的。它不是一场悲鸣，不是一篇爱情信，不是一个许诺。它不是有标题的。它是爱本身。你得放弃一些才能进入它的怀抱。一些，或者全部自己。它当然会造成一场身份危机，一场个体的幻灭，因为不是你一个人在弹奏——做好这个准备做出屈服，或者放弃。”

她转了个身，向他们抬起手来：“跟上的时候，我要求你们一起呼吸。哼哼看！想一想吧，作曲家们几乎肯定是尝试过哼唱来作曲的，尤其是室内乐作者。然后你们或许会找到一个新的节奏。——来吧！在等什么？”

这有些令人窘迫；对于用惯了乐器的人要求使用自己的嗓音，说实话，他们说不定都快忘记自己的器官是能发出音乐的。但有效果。再次完整进行第一乐章的时候，他终于有些明白了杜尔嘉说的像同一架乐器一样是什么意思，Brett投入自己，作为整体的一部分，伸展乐曲的抒情性；毫不冲撞，但也柔情而不绵软。他传递出那些悄声的疑问，又得到一些甜美的应答。新的化学反应逐渐发生（抱歉双关啦，鲍罗丁）。

第二乐章过去之后，杜尔嘉双手握在胸前，她看了一眼表，宣告解散。

“下次回来我们继续夜曲部分。要多花些功夫，好吗？”她看起来有些新生的期待，“Yang先生，顺便——关于你的亨德森曲目，你需要一个钢琴师，不是吗？”

Eddy正因为这个悄无声息地望向他，Brett意识外的知觉提醒他。虽然他已经在收拾琴盒的半路上，并且站在Brett视野另外一侧模糊的余光里；仿佛只要他出现，整个空间的重心就在那里，而自己是一颗被平置在地面、随即就要滚动的玻璃球。但他的这种敏锐的对象晃动了一下，尝试了半个招手作为告别，就缓步退离了Brett的知觉范围，被不知何时出现在走廊里的哪个姑娘叫走了。

杜尔嘉无非就是推荐她的一个“难以抗拒，称得上是个天生的室内乐手”的钢琴学生；Brett在她的深情推荐之下接受了和Joan尝试一下，但不作出任何保证。令他意外的是，在他离开那个教室之后，Ray和Hyung在门口，分别拎着他们的乐器，守候着他。

“我们去一个地方说话吧。”他们互相对望了一眼，然后宣布道。

“好吧。”Brett本能性地意识到接下来谈话的重量，忍不住说了个笑话，“这是个亚裔兄弟会初始仪式吗？”

从某种意义上——是的，至少亚裔的部分。所以他们到了那家学校欢迎周的时候赶着学生的涌入开门，因此一炮打红的珍珠奶茶店。Brett挑选了大份半糖经典木薯粉黑糖鲜奶，作为一般在诉衷肠之前应该喝的威士忌的代替品，一屁股坐在个那个门面狭窄的小饮品店里唯一的卡座位子里，把透明粗吸管捅进杯盖里，大喝了一口。

“说吧。”

“等你这一口咽下去了。”Hyung提示。

他抬头望了望他。如果是Ray的话，他可能会当成是一句逗乐的玩笑，但那是Hyung，所以他照做了。事实证明，这是个明智的选择。

“从头说起。”Hyung把双手直在下巴前面，“首先我们知道你听到了一些部分，也知道你对此产生了意料之外的兴趣。在权衡之下，也是出于你的重要性，我们和我们的组织决定有必要和你进行信息共享。”

Brett眨了眨眼：“好吧。我猜，关于我的重要性，你们的组织，或者是信息共享的具体内容是什么，你接下来会解释。”

“是的。不要着急。”Hyung喝了口茶，“首先：我得向你道歉。那天我说谎了。就是你听到了我们的对话末尾的那天。是这样的，我当时觉得不应该打破你的假设，但现在我得承认：我不是韩裔或韩国人。”

“……哈？”

“更精确地说，我隶属于宇宙咨询统合体，一个自发由宇宙的信息流中涌现的信息生命体。我们的目的是观察宇宙中的信息流的方向，并且汲取它的能量来实现信息的升级，或者说进化。我们观测，计算，并且预估宇宙中信息升级的可能形式，并且解读数据来完成。一般来说，我们不会将太多注意力放在这颗宇宙边缘的微小行星上，也不会对有机生命体的主动信息整合做额外的注意。但是，就在最近，我们发现了一次突变：被称为Edward Chen的这个有机个体被证实，能够在整个信息流层面上做到改写；为了避免信息发生不可挽回的损失，统合体派了我在内的监控者来确认Chen的情况。至于你现在看到的我，是专门为了方便与人类进行交流专门创造的人形交互界面；音乐能力是个附带，只是为了靠近他用的先决技能设定。”

“——我完全没听懂。”Brett半长着嘴说，他嘴里嚼到一半的珍珠已经被忘记了。

“Hyungsuk Bae是外星人的韩国壳子，而Eddy是——神，说实话。可以靠意志改变现实。”Ray插话，“所以信教这个部分他没否认，你看，我们说话很精确的。”

Brett感到自己的嘴角轻轻地、难以自控地抽动了一下。

“行吧。我还是最后一个绝地武士呢。”

“Brett，拜托。”Ray继续说，“你就先放置一下你的怀疑。”

“我应该相信，我们这个平平淡淡的四人社团，就有两个——漫威角色？我只是个普通男大学生。那你呢？Ray Chen，时间穿越者？”

“我比较简单。”Ray抱起胸，身体向后靠了靠，“我是个超能力者。”

Brett又喝了一大口，用力地，顽固地咬了好几口嘴里的珍珠，然后将它们都一口咽下去。终于，他说：“所以你做什么？X教授？”

“——更像幻影猫，说实话。但不包括时间穿越的部分。”Ray挠了挠头，“瞧，我知道你不会相信，所以我把证据带来了。”

他从琴箱里面抽出一份被卷在一起的杂志；Brett看到封面上的Perlman的时候意识到这是他“差点撞破”事件时候看到Ray放在膝盖上的那一份。Ray把它翻到折角的那一页时，它看起来已经久经磨砺。 **“植物有能力体验古典音乐，最新研究证明”** 的标题只占据了一个小小的多边形块，夹在欧洲一个新的广播交响乐团重组与匹兹堡爱乐的花边新闻中间。

“是他让这个成真的。”Ray的手指向下狠狠地戳在一张带着卡通表情的植物插图上。

“可能只是侥幸！”Brett尖叫，“然后你要说什么，是因为他相信超能力者，你们才会发生？”

“他的确相信超能力者。”Hyung也难得地抬高了一些声音，将他的手机屏幕转向面前的人类男孩。Eddy的脸书页面，大概四年前的一条推文打开者，上面写着：“我的超能力会是飞行。你们的是什么，我潜在的超能力者们？”

“这叫妄想症，还有跟踪狂。”Brett开始觉得这个一点也不有趣了，他敢确定这是个东亚风格的整人节目，在座位附近的某个地方放着记录他可笑反应的摄像头的那种，“如果这是个笑话，请别继续。就算它是真的，你们为什么要我关心？”

“Brett。”Hyung的语气中流淌着一种不可小觑的严肃，“这攸关整个现实的持续。这很重要——因为你很重要。在过去不远的一个时候，信息流开始变的紊乱，以及不稳定。在很短的时间里，现实的框架开始逐渐变化——然后指向了这个方向：你。我们还不理解，但是你，这样说吧，你对于Eddy来说非常重要。你得和我们合作，Brett Yang，你这个普通人类。你得接受这个，然后跟我们一起，确保信息流不会崩溃。”

Ray接过话头：“你现在要问：为什么不告诉他本人？拜托，我们又不是没见过他，他是个彻头彻尾的甜心，难道有什么发自内心的破坏欲吗？”他挥着手作为一种肢体式的解说，“并且你还不相信。你会觉得，天哪，Ray和Hyung一定是对你的探头探脑感到恼怒了，所以编了这个世界上最可笑、最不可能的故事来搪塞和嘲笑你。——不是的。我会让你相信，我会向你展现。但不是这里、这个时候……”

Brett向后靠了一点，把身体更结实地靠在身后有些黏糊糊的仿皮革卡座座位上，咽了口口水，等待Ray的提示。

“……首先，记得你的梦。”

3.

海水冰凉，但是Brett的脚半埋在被晒出了暖意的沙子里，Eddy握着他的手，手掌和透过海面照射下来的阳光一样发烫。

室内乐竞赛之前的那个周六，四重奏的一半临时决定休息，所以由Eddy主导，带着Brett去了海边。收到Ray和Hyung的理由的时候（分别是妹妹生病了和弓子得去换毛），Brett想开一个他们大概是回51区去了的笑话， 但他又想起来这个笑话的前提并不属于面前的另一个男孩。

沙滩日是个突发活动，但他们当然可以在海边买到泳裤，冰激凌，还有一管对环境无害的防晒霜，每一澳元收入里有一分捐赠给大堡礁保护事业。Eddy浅褐色的皮肤包裹在租用的毛巾里面，它巨大而洁白，仿佛像是印第安人的斗篷衣一样披在他的肩膀上，他像只大鸟一样幼稚地扑扇着它松软的下摆，用蒙在斗篷里的手攥住了Brett的胳膊，把刚刚换好沙滩裤，还没有被沙子玷污的Brett搂进它的庇护里。那个湿润的怀抱就维持了一小会儿，他就松开另一个男孩，大声喊着：“去海里！”

海湾漫长又金光闪闪。在通向它的那条路右边一个木制的长码头伸进海中，它的风格看起来是为了观光多过了实际作用。随着他们走向更潮湿的区域，粗沙逐渐变细，在Brett的脚趾间轻轻摩擦，瘙痒伴随潮热一起发生。Eddy牵着他向海的里面走，热量和凉意让他的皮肤感到困惑但又快乐。

“我得承认。”水面已经淹没Brett的大腿，在他的臀股边上推挤，试图让他上浮时，Brett突然发声，望着身边另一个男孩纤细的毛发被勾勒出的金色边缘，声音有些被汗水打湿，“我不会游泳。”

Eddy松开他的手：“很容易的。”他笑了笑，“只需要你向它屈服。”

“好吧，去做就对了，不是吗？”

“去做就对了？”Eddy望着他，有些着迷的惊奇。

“没错！去做就对了。”

Brett更大声一些重复道；他还在和自己的四肢做着协商，就立刻被对方用手臂拍打出的迷你巨浪给打了个正着。

“Edward Chen——”Brett尖叫了一声，眼镜上面挂满了咸味的水滴，他冲上去不休不饶地开始回击，开始一场水花的恶战，“你死定了！”

在那个超乎现实的揭露之后，一切大体地又回归了日常。Brett回到四重奏小组练习，进入夜曲部分，Brett动用自己的所有意志投入那个超乎寻常的无聊的中提琴部分，做好那个所谓其他人的生命的旁观者。他一周参加三次四重奏练习、包括其中一次有杜尔嘉的辅导，一节个别课，一节乐团练习，一次表演练习；在其中一节浪漫主义到后浪漫主义的大课之后、室内乐练习之前，他和Eddy一起吃晚饭；周六的午后练习时间之前，他们共同探索早午餐餐馆。如果有这样碰巧的空档，他抓准机会，脱到只剩下一条新买的短裤，沉进海中，将盐水泼在另一个男孩身上。他发誓自己在更衣室没有扭头、甚至没有用自己余光的知觉去探查他，从而耳廓发红，膝盖燥热。

他不是没有想过Ray给他的那个暗示，或者是他们给他的奇迹揭露。从理性地角度说他应该思考的或许是报警，或者让他们与学生心理问题诊所谈谈，但他脑后的一种内省的直觉让他紧张地认定：那的确是真的。当然也有可能，他是这样为自己对Eddy的某种沉迷找着借口。最好他是一座引力井，这样，自己到底也只是一颗无辜的玻璃球。

“Brett！”Eddy喊了他一声。

“你在想什么？”

“我在想……”Brett缓缓向后退着，追逐的一场恶战之后他有些精疲力竭，又好像已经适应了这种温暖而不侵犯人的水温，他的眼睛望在湛蓝的海洋更深处一些的地方，“如果你可以改变这个世界的什么东西，Eddy，会是什么？”

Eddy被这话停在下一轮水花攻击的一半，他跟着Brett向后走去；个子矮一些的男孩在水里坐下来，一开始只是为了把大腿上已经开始凝结的盐结晶颗粒的感觉抹去，但又喜欢上了这种感觉，干脆蜷坐在水下的沙滩上，腿只露出膝盖的顶部，还用手轻轻地翻开水里的沙滩裤的裤边确保它不因为动作向里褶皱太多。Eddy也在他的身边坐下来，和他隔了一个很微妙的距离，只有在浪头向上扑来而被冲击变得分开一点的时候，他的左边膝盖才会刚巧碰到Brett的右边膝盖上。

“突然的存在感危机？”Eddy侧过头来看着他，“我不知道——甚至要从哪里开始呢？为什么？”

Brett用手将水盛到膝盖上，用自己的双手抚摸着有些意外的黏糊糊的皮肤，不知道是因为汗水还是海水。

“要我说，变得会游泳就是个不错的开始。”

Eddy发出他身上罕见的，响亮的大笑声，然后讲道理般地说：“那不再是关于这个世界的了，而是关于你的事情，不是吗？”

“好吧。”Brett说，有些窘迫，“我猜我想要改变的关于我的事情比起关于世界的事情来多得多。”

Eddy沉默了一会儿，转向他，翻了一层褶子的黑色的眼睛专注而着迷，看起来像是望着什么遥远的多的东西。海水开始轻柔地在他们之间通过，Brett感觉到它似乎穿透了自己，湿润和爱抚着他自己都不知道自己拥有的皮肤部分上。

“比如什么？”高个子的男孩终于说。他的手从自己的膝盖上悄悄地迁徙到另一个人的。

“比如变成一个更好的音乐家。或者就是个更好的人。”Brett的脑袋轻轻地偏向Eddy的身体，“我有的时候会想。可能你的父母是对的，你知道？我决定了走这条路。我也很害怕。我要做好一个独奏家，还有一个室内乐手。我需要持续专注，实现进步，需要和我的伴奏钢琴师每周练习，拿到亨德森奖，然后进入Kendall。但要是我永远也不够好呢？这是我唯一知道的我可以去做好的事情，但如果这也不够好——我从小就只想要做个独奏家。”

“你会拿到那些奖的。”Eddy肯定地说。

“谢谢你的信任。”

Brett的语气里一定是有些丧气的东西，让他显得不像是想要继续进行这个对话了。取而代之的，Eddy轻轻捏了捏Brett的膝盖；因为涨潮，他的手和他的膝盖都已经被水面淹没，看起来显得奇怪的扁平。

“我小时候想要做个伐木工。”他这样说。

Brett忍不住笑起来，用那种毫不评判的方式。他知道自己这下不问不行了，但还是忍不住拖了一会儿，像是想要这句话在空气中停留更久一点似的。

“为什么？”

坐在右边的男孩也跟着他轻笑起来。他的皮肤发烫，贴在Brett已经与水是同一个温度的身体上，他的声音完美地夹在海浪与海浪之间的小小宁静之中。他说：“我猜，我就有那么同性恋吧。”

Eddy似乎是停顿了一下。可能是他的突然安静，他的动作的滞止，或者他屏住了呼吸。对于Brett来说，这是个让他抽离自身的短暂瞬间——他想着奶茶店会议的时候他得到的那个揭露，他的重要性，还有最开头的那句似乎无心的评语：“你对他来说可不是完美嘛。”在他来得及回想完这些东西之间的关系之前，Eddy已经再次启动，并且扭转了身子，他那双被注视许久的富有光泽的嘴唇，也就慢慢地、慢慢地向Brett靠近过来了。

是他的坐姿，矮个子的小提琴手之后想。或者他的手没有撑住。他的身体靠向背后，不出于主动的逃避而是沙子形成的底座因为他移动了重心而突然向下滑落。是因为姿势有些尴尬，他的脊梁不确定浮力到底能给自己多少支撑。总之，他的脑袋似乎只是向后轻轻仰了一下，他就感觉到下一个浪头令人发痛地打进了他的鼻腔，切断了任何可能和不可能的东西。

到头来，Eddy只能将他拉起来，羞涩而谨慎地道歉，和他一起向休息室跋涉。他们的手也不再牵在一起。从海浪中起身的时候还遗留着的温暖等到他们走到开着冷气的置物柜区域前面已经消失殆尽，Brett有些想要靠向在他前面的，更高一些的那个身影，但也直觉性地感觉到，刚才那个时机已经过去了。

Brett很确定自己睡下去的时候，脑子里的还是今天在沙滩上看到的Eddy闪闪发亮的皮肤，但他醒来的时候，意识到自己望着一片全然昏暗的天空。Ray Chen，在所有人之中，耸立在他的身边，看着自己手上的腕表，装腔作势地说：“我就预计着你差不多会在这个时候醒来。”

“什么？——我在哪里，Ray？”

“你会认为这是个梦。”

Ray拉着他站起来，领他走向他所在的这片平坦小岛的边缘，并推了推他，向外面望去——是学校，他们的大学，对面大楼上面挂着的竖条型海报“Janine Jansen秋季巡演”和楼门口的那个带着莫名其妙的儿童乐园的花园熟悉得令他眩晕。Brett意识到他们站在那个地点关键的、室内乐练习室所在的大楼顶上，它只有六层，已经是大学里最高的建筑之一。

“什么意思？”Brett有些感知过载，“所以你的能力是盗梦空间？”

Ray愣了一下，露出了一种奇异的，恍然大悟的神色：“哦，嘿我怎么没有想过这样介绍自己。不过说实话，我也不太需要介绍自己。——算了，”他摇摇头，向Brett伸出手，“跟我来。”

年长者拉着他的一边胳膊向楼顶边缘走去，跨出去。然后——他们在飞行。Brett发现自己悬浮在楼面之外的空气中的时候，先是意识到了这点，才开始惊声尖叫（他的大脑冒出了一个动物卡通式的画面，令他确信在尖叫结束之后他会立刻落下，然后就像电影里的规则一样，在自己的卧室里直挺挺地醒来）。

“停！”Ray大声地说，并且紧紧抓住他的另一边的胳膊，好像这能给他带来更多的稳定性一样，“没事的，你不会摔死。”

“我在飞，”他很快地说，唾液几乎绊到了舌头，“我在飞——我在飞，我的天，我在飞——”

“其实更类似悬浮。”更好的那个小提琴手以及超能力者解释道，“因为你并没有在和空气做什么互动。”

“我没有吗？”

“这儿没有空气。”

Brett思考了这个陈述句一秒。

“我在窒息，我的天——我在窒息——”

“Brett Yang！”Ray大声地、有些挫败地朝他喊话，然后把他放回楼顶的边缘，让他像一个怕水的人逗留在泳池边那样端坐，“听我说完，好吗？这儿没有空气，但我们可以悬浮是因为这里不是真正的现实；这里是个可能世界的边缘空间。”

Brett点点头，一半在听，一半试图把他的腿从悬在30米的空中收回来。

“这是Eddy新创造出来的可能性，每次他对现实产生不满，恼怒，或者是强烈的沮丧的时候就会发生。一般的发生形式通常是做梦，并且只要我的组织完成使命，不会造成什么太大的影响，但一旦当它继续发展，并且结晶化，那就很有可能会变成新的现实，取代我们目前已知的整个世界——创世，可以这么说，你明白吗？我们根本不知道在新的现实里会发生什么；目前我们知道的只有新的可能性，也就是Hyung叫做信息流的东西，是从这个楼开始向外发展。抬头看看周围吧。开始了。”

周围令人目眩神驰：从这栋大楼作为中心，动态地向外扩散出一个校园，然后是街区，城市，那些刚刚被创造和建立的景色像是游戏加载画面一样轻微地动荡和闪烁，发出一种柔和的浅浅的明黄色，反射在这个空间里原本的昏暗天幕上。

Ray身上带着一些细微的红色光芒，突然出现在Brett视野的远景里，伴随着接近十个的其它红点，想必是他组织内的超能力者伙伴——在让Brett观察周围之后，他已经立刻腾空而起，向他们汇合了。

以一种令人着迷的快速移动，那些红点都赶向Brett周围的空中，并且从身体里投射出一道夺目的红色光柱，用接近仪式化的整齐划一照耀到刚刚形成的城市地面上，环绕着大楼的最底部，蔓延成一条鲜红色的切割线。在切割线绕着整栋建筑的底部，自己与自己链接上的时候，其余的还在结晶化的世界就这样和作为它中心的楼断裂开来，并且像是失去根部的营养输送的枝叶，在短暂的顽强逗留之后，逐渐失去它原来的明黄色，纷纷四处断裂，并且向上升华，消失在没有空气的可能世界之外了。这个空间里似乎就只留下了这一栋楼的岛屿。那些红点，也跟随着任务的完成，逐个消失在某道看不见的屏障的外面，只有一个人形朝他飞——悬浮回来；那是Ray。

“这次的任务完成。”他气喘吁吁，有些劳累地向Brett宣告，“还算顺利。”

“刚刚的这个——是Eddy想要的新世界？”

“没错。它现在被我们限制在这个楼的里面，还不至于向外伸展；我们的能力最多也只能做到这部分了。”

“为什么？Eddy为什么想要一个新世界？”

“不知道。”

“他是怎么做到的？”

“不知道。”

“好吧。”

“我知道这和你有关。”Ray解释道，“不是所有的人我都能带进这个空间来，证明我的能力，但是你可以。因为你是被Eddy Chen选中的人。他很可能希望你待在这儿。你会成为决定我们下一个现实的人。”

“那是什么意思？”年轻些的男孩忍不住发出了恼火的疑问，“你们反复重复，我对他来说是完美的，我很重要，我是他选中的人，但我根本不知道我能做什么！然后现在你告诉我整个世界，不，整个现实都仰仗我了，但我只是——我只是个普普通通的小提琴手。我根本不知道——”

“Brett，”Ray打断他，露出了一些罕见的忧愁地说，“我也并不知道更多的东西。瞧——我保证了向你展示我的能力，对不对？我现在向你展示了。就是这个，我仅有的能力。可以进到这儿来，和这种可能的空间进行互动。……当然啦，除了拉小提琴，我也是因为这个才被派为你们学校的一员的。”

Brett安静下来，用一种有些谨慎的眼神望向Ray。

“你的创造者也给了你高超的音乐能力，以为了接近Eddy吗？”

“哦不！”那个英俊的超能力者用力地摇了摇头，“我想你误解了。我至今还只是个人类，我的创造者是我爸和我妈，我在布里斯班长大，从四岁开始练习小提琴，五年内完成了铃木十册——原谅我的炫耀。一直到大概五年前，我想，我都觉得自己会按部就班地成为一个独奏家，如果我足够好的话。然后这种能力发生了，组织找到了并且招募了我，之后，保证世界不会分崩离析就成了唯一的重任。”

年轻的小提琴手咽了口口水。他想说，你当然足够好到成为一个独奏家，但不确定这是否会是伤人多于安慰。

“但谁都有自己想要的事情。Hyung喜欢上了做一个人类，我则想要能够回到我的音乐；你总是不能获得你想要的。”Ray把双手搭上Brett的肩膀，慢慢地将他推到楼顶的边缘，“好了，我说的太多了。这部分现实现在被圈在了这个楼所占据的空间里，只要从这里出去，你就会在你的床上醒来。但在你走之前，我必须和你讲清最后的两件事：首先，是你再一次在这里出现的时候，我不一定能够再进入这个空间了。Eddy对于我们存在的坚信越来越弱，而他关于新的世界的愿望越来越强烈，能量消退的法则意味着我的能力在逐渐变弱。所以你必须要能够知道Eddy想要的是什么，并且在他毁掉这个世界之前，确保新世界不会导致信息流的崩坍。也就是，将他控制在和目前的现实尽可能相像的限度里面，好吗？

“另外，记得看看乐谱柜。”

4.

室内乐竞赛的那天是个星期六。Hyung和Brett共乘，从市中心向南边的校区出发，而Eddy与Ray分别从自己的方向去那个演出厅。夏日末尾的这个下午，阳光反常的极其明亮，两个在这个天气毫无疑问地裹了太多的古典乐手一前一后地端坐着。从后视镜里，Brett甚至看到了Hyung拿出了一块浅蓝色的方巾，用电影里第一颗纽扣系得太紧的贵族老爷的方式拘谨地擦着额头上的汗，因此把车窗全都打开，让风进入室内。

他们大概早到了一个小时又20分钟。在南部校区楼外侧的地下停车库里打了两个转，不甘心地反复意识到的确没有空位之后，才回到地面上，停在仅剩的两个暴露在阳光下的位子中的一个上。Brett向右边打了一下方向，等待着前面的两个拦住通道的女性快步通过，然后再转成倒车挡。

接下来发生的事情快到了他在恍惚的停顿之间就能够错过。

在他的余光里，Hyung以一种物理上来说不合理的敏捷从他还在向后移动的车内向外奔跑，并且立刻介入了前面的那两个人之前。Brett踩住了刹车才发现，站在后面，头发被盘在一个头顶高髻里的黑衣女子是杜尔嘉，他前面的是他叫不出来名字，但记得属于管乐组的女生，而最惊人的是，杜尔嘉手里高举着一柄匕首，如果不是Hyung直接用手握住了它的刀刃，它或许已经直接埋入那个正在尖叫的年轻女孩的脖颈里。女孩强烈地颤抖着，她的黑色长裙跟着她瘫倒的动作擦在地上，但很快拾起意志，转身向车库区域的出口奔去，却在车道走廊的尽头，被一道看不见的幕布挡住了。

“请别再逃跑了。”杜尔嘉大声而清楚地说，透过Brett打开的车窗穿了进来。她已经用一个瘦弱的波兰女人不可能拥有的力量挥开了Hyung的手臂，并快步流星地逼近了那个试图躲到一边的车子后面去的年轻女孩，但在车辆的前面也有着同样的透明屏障，令她无处可躲，只能以一个不合常理的向后倚靠姿势半悬在空气上；Hyung快步跟上，他及其流畅的动作穿着那一身绝对是盛装过度的燕尾服显得格外荒唐。大提琴家的手指上已经开始落下血液，滴到停车库的阳光下被晒得干裂的地面，并在他的动作中甩出一串被固定着悬在半空中的鲜红圆片。

根本没法思考那个屏障是什么，Brett还缩在他倒到一半的车里，每一道快速移动的人影都令他产生一道颤抖。他发狂一样地找起自己的手机，但是当它终于从他的另一个口袋里现身的时候，他却发现这个户外的角落居然没有任何信号。

“别尝试了。”Hyung似乎在几米开外就能察觉到Brett在尝试什么，头都没有转动，就洪亮地向他声明，“这是她制造的信息空间，手机派不上作用。你别动；我没事。”

“你是我的副本。”杜尔嘉用一种超乎寻常的平静说，试图用手肘命中Hyung，但被后者反过来用手腕按住了脖颈，“你必须听从我的命令。解除有机信息链接。”

年轻的大提琴手迅速地将她压在一边的透明墙壁上，用他没有被匕首划伤的那一只手，指节模拟人类得如此到位，甚至泛出了用力过度的青白色：“如果我说不呢？”

“你不可能。”杜尔嘉用另一只手掏出一柄手枪——这让Brett发出高亢的惊叫，但他又立刻捂住自己的嘴，试图不让注意力被加到自己的身上来，女性的声音变得更响亮了一点，甚至带上了一丝安慰，“你不用害怕，你不会受到伤害。为了确认世界的存续，我需要你的生命继续。”

随即而来的两声震耳欲聋的枪响之后，Brett才意识到她这句话是冲着自己说的，因为Hyung的身体太过真实地，迅速地向后倒去，伴随着子弹导致的巨大血流的喷射，而杜尔嘉用他鼓励着他们尝试一下用自己的喉咙发出歌声的方式时一模一样的神情向他微笑。她朝他略微点了点头，然后就转向了一边跪坐着抽噎着的女孩，抬起了她还在冒着烟的枪口。

但Hyung的声音突然一如既往地传来：“结束了。”

“什么？”杜尔嘉向下瞥了一眼躺在地上的人形机体，“你音乐家的人生吗？”

“不。”Hyung非常缓慢地坐起来，指向她正在消逝在信息流的絮状光斑里的脚踝。

她只惊异了非常简短的一瞬，就陷入了近乎解脱的沉默，然后抛下她的枪（它也立刻分解消失了），摇了摇头。

“你在进入这个信息空间之前，就已经植入了进攻信息了，对吧？怪不得我觉得你能力这么弱。”她思索着，又转向坐在一边，还处于极大的困惑中的Brett，说了几句非常难解的话作为道别：“真不幸，我年轻的朋友。别怪我你必须得背起重担。这是最好的机会了，谁让你们不是那么好的音乐家。我现在就要结束了，但是你要小心，说不定有别的人会在别的没那么好的机会继续尝试。但不管是什么情况，祝你和陈能够幸福。”

接着，她就消失不见了。

靠着那栋看不见的屏障颤抖的管乐手也发现自己突然失去了支撑，并晕倒在了信息空间之外，而Brett还在大声喘息，心跳猛烈到像是一个军鼓团，不敢相信自己已经度过了危机。

“刚刚的是什么？”当Hyung，头上还留着一个正在以肉眼可见的速度愈合的弹孔，再次回到车里，并极其平静地开始移动他的大提琴的时候，Brett忍不住朝他哀鸣。

“别担心。”余下的这个大提琴手安慰他，“我能够改写一些信息，所有人都会认为她是去学术休假了。至于这个姑娘，她只是中暑了，她自己也会这么以为。”

“我不是这个意思，”Brett惊魂未定地说，“刚刚发生了的究竟是什么？”

Hyung一只手背着大提琴，另一只手将她年轻的身体抬起来，扛在肩上；显得轻松到有些滑稽，才继续说：“在整个现实的信息流中有些不稳定的二重交叉点，当他们发生，也就是从可能性坍缩到肯定性中，二重性的一个点就会消失，留下来的那个就是现实。这就是那个时间点。”

“否则呢？她就会死掉？她也和Eddy有什么联系吗？”

“她和Eddy没有什么联系。”Hyung 摇了摇头，他身上和额头上的弹孔已经完全消失了，这倒是挺方便的，“但是如果她没有出事的话，她的小组就会在这次室内乐竞赛中拿到第一名。”

“而杜尔嘉希望她失败？”

“杜尔嘉希望我们能拿到第一名；不如说，如果没有那个小组，我们就一定会拿到第一名，然后得到学校的推荐进入地区室内乐竞赛第二轮。那个时候就会发生下一层的二重交叉点。”

Brett咽了咽口水，瞥了眼依旧在昏迷中的，完全无辜的、显然是个极其优秀的室内乐手的女生。“听起来像是个极其激进的音乐老师。”

“哦不。她只是个极度保守派，她想要尽可能避免另一个新现实的发生，以确保安全。”

“我有些跟不上了。”Brett深吸了一口气，“为什么这和新的世界的可能性互相挂钩？”

Hyung的脚步慢了一些。他扭过头来看着Brett，同时带着一些挫败与一些怜悯，他神色里的神秘使得年轻的小提琴手甚至感到更加强烈的委屈和恼火，想起了杜尔嘉消失在空气中之前给他的那个严肃的提示，他得 ** _背起重任_** 。

“抱歉，保密信息。”

“好吧。”Brett摆了摆手，“换个问题。但是你不想要这个世界的存续吗？从你们的描述里，那不会是一个确保现实的信息流不崩溃更容易的办法吗？”

在听到这话的时候，Hyung却突然露出了一个非常奇异的，柔和的微笑。在他平静得看不出任何神色的脸庞上罕见得像是一个双子日出。他们已经通过整个停车场，走到比赛即将发生的那个演奏厅后面的通道入口了。Brett现在回头的话，也没法看出刚刚那个和现实完全贴合的信息空间的虚空的边界在哪里。

“更好的事情可能发生。你没法知道，不是吗？何况，我没法忍受一个好的音乐家被抹杀，哪怕是为了这个世界。来，搭把手，可不能让人看到我能像拿着一根欧芹一样轻松地抱起她来。”

哪怕是知道了结果，竞赛依旧令人恐惧，Brett曾经以为如果有四个人共同负担这种压力的话一切会稍微好一些，但当他站在他们之中，抱着那把从学部借来的中提琴的时候，他感到周围的几个男孩身上的紧张也成为了他的。杜尔嘉本应坐的评委席位置空着，他们愿意赏光的朋友在后方的观众。整个学院的学生都可以观看他们的演出，不过事实上只有第5到第7排之间人坐的稍微满一些，其他的空间里只是零零散散地坐了一些观众。一切毫无必要的仪式化。只是碰巧，他们刚好是第一个上台的组合，因此在上场之前听了一段这个奖项极其无趣的历史，某位部门音乐之友留下一笔丰厚的基金，等等等等，室内乐的持续发展，等等等等。他们没有一个组合名字，只是被一个一个地念到名字（Brett当然是图腾柱上最底部的那个）。鲍罗丁的第二四重奏，代码，几号几号，什么的。在第一位裁判举手示意之后，他们开始。奇怪的是，在稳定的发出第一个音之后，紧张就立刻灰飞烟灭了。

屈服。Brett后脑的一个模模糊糊的小声音说。

第二名的200澳元，他们计划，将会分享在一顿火锅和一个晚间派对里；摘下头奖桂冠、并将被推荐到地区级竞赛的，是那个令人可敬的、在中暑醒来之后就立刻进入竞赛的女孩的小提琴，长笛与钢琴协奏曲；Brett坐在下面，前所未有地专注于自己的竞争对象的演出状态，并且满意于她们远远高于他们的合奏水平。

出于谨慎，他向Hyung专门询问了询问过Joan Harada的身份，但她实实在在地只是个普通的钢琴师。——好吧，不那么普通。她的确是个难以抗拒、称得上是天生才华的室内乐手，并且非常美丽，有着一半基因导致的乌黑的头发，和另一半她自己导致的火红的染发效果。她此时正很尴尬地背对着Brett坐着，因为这件练习室实在是太小，然后她同样很尴尬地扭过身子来，按了个A大调和弦。

“瞧。”她说。

“真的吗？”Brett深深吐了口气，无奈地回应道，“同时坏了中央的A和E？我还在想为什么没人订这间屋呢。”

Joan耸了耸肩，很快地尝试了一串音阶，然后又停下来。

“我们是忍受这个，并且不管它会对你仅仅只有十天之遥的独奏的比赛造成什么负面效果呢，还是去不用预定的那些练习室碰碰运气，做好大半个小时之后估计都没有什么成果、不得不回来继续忍受这个的准备？”

“事实上——”Brett突然想起来，他看了看表，“要不然，让我们今天早点去吃晚饭，然后，我知道一个地方。”

他们定了那个大练习教室一整个学期，但是自从他们的室内乐比赛第二名之后，四重奏小组就再也没有聚集过，而Brett也一股脑儿地投入他的亨德森奖准备中去了。在其余的小组成员与他之间的无知的幕布被拉开之后，他头一回摒弃他们，让信息流宇宙、超能力悬浮、和Eddy的新愿望都退居二线，为他的现实让步。作为自己给自己提供的借口，他有些痛苦又有些解脱地意识到，虽然在一个自己毫不知情的时刻就进入了风暴眼，但到头来，他依旧仅仅只是一颗能够被轻轻推动的玻璃球（而那只给予推力的手属于谁，在他解决了为比赛准备的柴小协之前，他不去想）。

那架带着优美光泽的西蒙三角钢琴立刻俘获了Joan的心，让她一上来就要求进行一次完整试演。在新的、更投入的这次诠释里，她的乐句带着有张力而不反客为主的气势，传出的声音像是一场对感官的按摩。Brett只有在非常潜意识的，小小的紧张的间隙，能够想到自己是多么幸运，能够拥有一个字面意义上的外星生命客观判定的最好的钢琴家作为伴奏，然后就沉浸到创造出能够匹配的上它的清澈而甜蜜，绝望而充满激情的音乐里面去了；这让他感到久违的自由。

在第一乐章和后面两个乐章之间仅有的间隔，教室的门被猛然推开。

“不好意思——”Eddy Chen的声音和他那一头杂乱而令人心醉的头发一起钻进屋子里来。

“哦。”

“哦，的确 _（Oh indeed）_ 。”

Brett感觉到自己因为刚才的演奏而产生的一点汗水从发梢落到他的眼镜框上。他拿起自己下颌下面垫的毛巾，用它的折角擦了擦脸，可笑地想到了Hyung在他的车里的动作，不知道自己是不是能做到一样轻松而不失体面。

“我很抱歉。”高个子的小提琴手的眼睛在Brett和Joan之间来回游移，然后决定落在Brett的衣领上面，而不对上他的视线；他的声音比一般得更高，更紧绷，“我前一个小时在这里练琴，然后把我的肩托忘在这儿了。”

Eddy伸出他又长又直的腿，用一种明显是极其自我注意的方式，自嘲地进入房间；动作看起来像个橡胶软管卡通的滑稽戏仿似的。把他丢在一边放满乐谱的柜子上面的肩托拿起来，并极其笨拙地放回琴箱里之后，他就立刻离开了这个练习室、用反手关上了门，甚至没有回头看一眼始终注视着他，酝酿不出什么字眼来的另一个男孩。

5.

他和Joan在表演结束鞠躬的时候，完全判断不出来自己是比刚好排在他们前面的那另一场柴小协的表演更优秀，还是糟糕得多。一切寂静无声，接着，礼貌的现场罐头掌声占领了他刚刚放松下来的耳朵。

亨德森奖只接受没有满20岁的弦乐学生参与竞争，有两种进入正赛的报名方式：通过社会赛点进行预选赛，通过各地区自己组织的小提琴教师与独奏家的客观审评组，或者是通过得到获得授权的音乐学校的推荐，整体上来说，每所高校拥有两个推荐名额，当然了，校内会组织内部的选拔竞赛。在Brett的大学，校内的选拔赛是每年除了布里斯班俱乐部大赛以外最受瞩目的乐器类竞赛。它是有着自己的名字的，用一个留下了“丰厚遗产”，令人“感激她的慷慨捐赠”的前任校委命名，但谁也不会喊它的真名，所有人都直接用亨德森来代指这个选拔。

挑选柴小协算得上是个有些冒险的选择。小提琴选曲的要求是一支19世纪最重要作曲家的协奏曲，而柴小协不是技术上来说最难的，也不是最适合改编钢琴伴奏的。在对着钢琴调他的小提琴的时候，他才得知一个跳了级，马上就要毕业的17岁俄裔神童（或者还是这个年龄已经不能再被叫这个称呼了？）和他撞了车，更糟的是，在六个参赛人里那个家伙抽签排到的位置是倒数第二，而Brett是倒数第一。有那么一分钟，他怀疑自己早先是不是应该钻个空子，选择孟德尔颂的D小调那支。但他和他的亲密战友顺利抗到了最后一刻，没有犯任何明显的错。

“瞧。”Joan挥着小臂做着手部的放松，从厕所前面走回来，等着与他一起回到台下，等待装腔作势的颁奖仪式，“我已经完全接受了这是宿命的一部分。”

她看着Brett茫然的眼神，继续道：“竞赛，你以为呢。我每次都在竞赛之前的至少一个月试着做好事来积攒好运；因缘业报理论。你不想惹恼神灵。”

他们回去的时候颁奖已经开始了——但根本没人关心两个并列第三的优胜奖。得奖的是一个大提琴手，他的曲目是德沃夏克，还有三个小提琴手里选择了柴小协以外的那个（她的曲目是维尼亚夫斯基二，演绎得令人惊叹，只可惜在第三乐章犯了个错）。

那个报幕员，他们的学部助理，一个头发苍白、带着荒谬的正圆形眼镜的瘦高老头开始渲染气氛。在一大堆关于亨德森奖举办方，大学学部，学生，以及尤其是资助方的感谢之后，终于慢吞吞的说：“……弗罗宁斯基，阿列克谢！还有他的钢琴师……”

Joan的肩膀肉眼可见地垮下去了一点，她机械地鼓着掌，转过来看向他，那个眼神他也知道是什么意思。不管是从竞赛行政方的角度，还是她的日式因缘业报理论，几乎不会发生第二名的曲目与第一名从乐器到曲目完全一样的情况。他们长长地吐气，思考着是刚才看到的中提琴还是另外的大提琴会摘得桂冠。

但最后宣告快得令人意外，好像是把储备的那些陈腔滥调都已经耗光了一样，直截了当：“门罗·黛德丽校园竞赛今年的第一名是：Brett Yang和Joan Harada！”

表演者的那一排都站起来容他们向外走。在恍惚和突然降临的狂喜中，Brett和Joan紧紧地拥抱，摇摇晃晃地走上台，与学部助理和授奖教授分别握了握手，又再一次紧紧拥抱。这个小时里的第二次，在雷霆般蔓延在时间中的掌声的背景前面，Brett又轻轻鞠了一个躬。像是那种经典的，耸人听闻的电影画面一样，惨白得看不出边缘线的聚光灯向他投射过来，令他眯起眼睛，只能看到自己落下的汗滴还悬在空中的那个时刻像是水晶一样剔透。舞台下面的观众朦胧又遥远，仅仅能分辨出移动的双手。但当他对上Eddy Chen的那双熟悉的、在暗色的雾霭中闪闪发光的眼睛的时候，却只从里面看到了直勾勾的，失落的忧郁。

他算是有些经验了，但再次醒过来的时候，还是先迷茫地发问。

“我在哪儿？”

“你在哪儿？”Eddy转向他，奇怪地说，“在我们的室内乐练习教室。”

对方这么说了之后，Brett认出来了，但这屋里有什么东西让他觉得有些奇怪，这里泛着那种好像被调暗了的黄色，没有触感的闷热填满了整个空间；有什么东西非常熟悉。

“是那个房间吗？”

Eddy露出了那种他熟悉的，令人沉醉的微笑，他头发的颤动多么可爱，让Brett只想走上去，揉松它，再立刻落下一个吻。Eddy说：“你不喜欢这里吗？”

一些不连贯的，梦中的记忆互相之间串联起来。他能够想起和Eddy两个人一起的单独练习，但又非常确信这件事情根本没发生过，因为他们只是一个四重奏的一半。——Ray突然回到他的脑海里，他红色的光芒令他开始头痛。他开始明白这个地方究竟是哪里了。Brett快步走到窗边，将百叶窗扭到平行于地面，望向窗外的天空。这里没有屋顶那么高，应该直直对着那个写着“Janine Jansen秋季巡演”的巨型竖条型海报，但外面什么都没有。一切都是属于未定的可能性的苍白灰暗。他想起了Ray给他的第二个忠告。

“这是那个房间，但那架钢琴不见了。”他没有回头地说。

“我和你说过我有绝对音感吗？”

Eddy没有靠向他来，遥远地用问句回答。

“……我猜到了，每次你都为我们给音，不是吗？”

“我是在高中锻炼自己获得它的。”Eddy的嗓音有些委屈，但又流出一种回忆的甜蜜滋味，“我当时想，哪怕科学文献总是说人的认知发育关键期在15岁最晚就该结束了，那我也能够成为那个例外。”

Brett有些恍惚地想，这可不是将亚洲家长喜欢重复的所谓“ _金诚所至，金石为开_ ”带至了全新的一层境界*。

“我不喜欢那台西蒙钢琴。它的A不是440赫兹。每次在竞赛上遇到这样的琴，总是令我很受影响。”窗户上的倒影里，Eddy抱着他的琴，继续道，他的身体靠在那个乐谱柜的前面，“我去看了你的比赛，你知道吗？……你的表演真是不可思议。”

“谢谢。”

Brett闷声回答。他扭过头去，缓慢地走向另一个男孩，并且深深地望向他的眼睛里。一种惊人地强烈的欲望鼓动起来，让他的心怦怦直跳。他用下巴示意了一下那个及胯高的乐谱柜。“你能让一下吗？”

话音落地的时候，Eddy的眼睛就不再对上Brett了，他的肢体里流露出一种屈服的和解，悄无声息地让开，在仅仅两步之遥低头跪坐着；而Brett非常仪式化的，缓慢地矮下身来，拧开那个柜子上的把手，让里面满满的，新旧不一，充满了标记的乐谱的山涌出来，像海水一样淹没他们膝盖附近的那块地面。他低头看了看它们，立刻屏住了呼吸。

巴赫双小提琴协奏曲，莫扎特弦乐小品，伊萨伊的诗曲，普罗科菲耶夫的奏鸣曲，萨拉萨特的——

“这些全是……双小提琴曲。”

Eddy的身体轻轻颤动了一下，又静止下来。这句话的份量一点点降落下来，在他们之间成为一张紧绷的弓。他在Brett准备好自己的下一个或者是十个问题之前先发起了攻势。

“——如果让你改变世界，你会做什么？”

Brett沉重地呼吸着。

“我不知道。”

“幸运的是，你告诉过我。你想要赢得亨德森奖，你想要拿到Kendall的前几名、你想要想要做个独奏家，你想要名留青史。你想要学会游泳。你已经赢了校内的奖学金。你已经能想到他们甚至会推荐你去布里斯班俱乐部大奖，不是吗？”

“……可能是。应该是。”

“你会赢下它们——它们全部，然后去做一个独奏家。”

“你不知道这个。”

“你会的。”

这种着实的肯定语气令Brett发自内心地开始恐惧。他意识到这个房间变得更加明亮，被刚刚发生的新的光线填满了。他不敢回头，但能够确信，这个房间外面的城市开始发出从不可能中结晶下来的金色光芒。还跪坐在乐谱堆里的小提琴手望向一动不动，只是轻轻抬头起来看向他的另一个男孩，痛苦地意识到他看起来有多么年轻，他的眼睛里有多么热烈的乞求。

“Eddy——Eddy。请别这么做。”

“你会成为最好的独奏家。你会留在历史上。所有人都爱你。你会成为和小提琴同样著名的人物。因为你想要。”

“——Eddy，不要！这不公平。”

他的肩膀像是嘲笑一样晃了晃，将自己缩得稍微更紧了一点：“这永远不公平。一切都总是不公平……Brett，你还想要什么？”

“如果我真的要去做一个独奏家。我想要自己争取。”

”然后你会离开我——”，Brett想要回答“你不用这样想”，但Eddy没有给他插入他句子的空间“——我要怎么把你留在身边？因为我自私又愿意记着旧仇。我不会原谅你离开我，但我又希望你去做你想做的事情，成为你值得成为的一切。”

“我们可以一起演奏。”

“你不是个室内乐手。”

“我们可以找到一个办法。”

“我不会用任何东西取代小提琴——但有的时候我会觉得，为什么我不是个钢琴手。我们不可能互相用小提琴伴奏，而不是正常地找个钢琴家，然后还指望着被人接受。”

他发誓他是忍不住这么说的，但他的借口是他的大脑或许负荷过重，现在只能说出最本能的想法：“听起来像个同性恋隐喻。”

哪怕是如此恼怒的Eddy还是因此笑起来，他的头抬起来，有些杂乱的头发落在一边的眼睛前面，还有些不知从何而来的汗水从他的眉骨向下轻轻滚动，在室内越来越明亮的光线中显得像是流淌的黄金。Brett决定屈服于那股势不可挡的欲望，所以伸出了他的手，揉上了另一个男孩的头发，那潮湿的触感向他传递着不可思议的力量和最沉默的温暖。

“Eddy。”他的眼神软化了，只是这样叫着这个现实的主宰者的爱称。

Eddy望着他，眼神忽明忽暗。他眼神中炽热的乞求还在打着转，然后滑落下来，和他金色的汗水交织在一起；他紧绷的，顽抗着的身体突然放松，瘫向Brett。他的肩胛骨开始抽动，并传出带着抽噎的响亮哭声，他的脸颊埋在Brett衣领的里面，泪水带着热度击打在后者的锁骨上。个子更小一点的年轻人跪在他身边，垂怜地搂抱着这个男孩。在他平静下来一些，又抬起了头的时候，Brett觉得自己终于做好准备了。

他的吻非常笨拙。他闻到了，也尝到了咸味，就像他还是在半人高的海水中向后倾倒而快要溺死一样。他把手盖在Eddy的手上面，他们胳膊潮乎乎的汗液汇聚到了同一片湿气中。他的嘴唇向前轻贴，接触在Eddy的嘴唇上，在没有空气的可能性的新现实里，甚至不用停下来索取呼吸。他悄悄地，偷窥般地睁开眼睛的时候，只能看到自己被雾气覆盖的镜片。

“Brett，哦，Brett。”Eddy几乎是含着他的上唇说，然后才柔和地撤开，“我的第一个恋人。”

“我很荣幸——”

显然Brett的插话太仓促了，因为Eddy还没说完。“你不明白。我当时从没有碰过乐器，也不想要练习，在一个还不确定自己想要做什么的时候，我刚刚开始意识到自己的性取向，因为一些关于伐木工的浪漫图像。我只是在数学补习班里坐在你的后面。你差点迟到了，也没有和我搭话，因为我真的是非常、非常、非常、非常、非常的害羞，而你看起来那么小……你和你边上的男孩聊起了天，他说他拉小提琴，然后，世界上最不可思议的事情发生了。你立刻也说你拉小提琴，你的眼神里开始发光，你的动作变得快乐，你的嗓音像是惊醒我生命的钟声，那是一个知道自己在这个世界上做什么的人。那是我所知道的最美好的东西。”Eddy还被抽噎轻轻地打断着，但稳定地说，“那个时候，我许了个愿；我要和你一样做个小提琴手。”

“Eddy，哦，Eddy……”Brett搂住了他，将自己的脖子贴到Eddy的脖子上，用下巴勾紧他的背，让他们的颈动脉贴在一起；他们的血液隔着薄薄的皮肤和血管壁组织互相温暖，好像能从他的身体流到对方的身体里，“我得向你道歉让你失望了：我此前也并不知道自己来这个世界上做什么。但现在，我觉得我终于清楚了。”

他深吸了一口气：“作为你最早的恋人，我可以许个愿吗？”

“所有的愿。”年轻的神几乎是抢白般地积极提供。

“——那我想要在那个更年轻的时候认识你。”

在室内逐渐提亮中的光线突然停顿了。随即，这个房间的墙壁轰然倒下，让他们的头发与上衣都在瞬时中向上飘起，又缓慢地再度垂落下来。周围的一切都在分崩离析，他们就像被包裹在巨大的蛋壳膜里一样，让全新的不确定的明黄色迷雾笼罩自己。

“我想要做你最好的朋友，你生命中最重要的人，你最亲密的伙伴和共享者，你最好可以是个小提琴手，也可以做个亚裔传统的医生，又何况哪怕是作为两个独立的小提琴手也没法分开我们。别让我做一个这个世界的独奏家，Eddy，让我做一个孩子。让你也做一个孩子，然后我们一起长大。”

Eddy再次开始流泪，他真是个湿漉漉的男孩，不是吗？他向Brett的颈窝里轻轻地蹭了蹭脑袋，像只最无辜的动物幼崽。“你这样说的时候听起来真甜蜜。”

“我不介意比你年龄大一些。”Brett说，有些反思性地，“但别让我们差太多，要不然我们就玩不到一起去了，你说不定会有别的朋友。我说不定会吃醋的。”

“我不会让你吃醋的，我发誓。”

“或许我会放弃独奏家事业，选择和你做一个二人笑话组合。我们会一直呆在一起，但还是能拉我们的小提琴。我可以用小提琴伴奏你的小提琴，没有一个人会嘲笑我们。”

“说得像真的一样。”

“你永远不会知道，直到你尝试。”

“别骗我。你会和我一起拉双小提琴曲？”

“我会只和你拉。”

Eddy沉默了最后的一会儿，然后他吐出了似乎一直在他胸膛里徘徊的那口气。他的手指扣上Brett的手指，不允许他放开，他的声音充满犹疑的期望。

“去做就对了？”

Brett微微笑了，在逐渐淹没面前景象的明黄色里，他膝盖压在乐谱上的知觉也逐渐消失。回声般地，他说：“去做就对了。”

6\. 

Brett Yang醒来的时候，只记得梦中他自己说的最后一句话：“对了，我想为Ray和Hyung他们做一些请求……”他实在非常诧异，因为他从来没在生活中遇到过叫这两个名字的人。他努力地想要想起来他做的请求具体是什么，或者那个他所请求的对象是谁，但在他能够回想起来之前，他妈妈已经喊着他的名字，把车停下了。

“快醒醒，Brett。”她说，“你怎么这么累呀？在车上居然就已经睡着了，我们都到了补课中心了。”

她转了转身，把他们丢在后座的书包拿过来，递给副驾驶上还有些睡眼朦胧的自己的儿子。

“快进去吧，别在课上睡着，好吗？数学课可不便宜，下课我来接你。”

“好的，妈妈。”他拖着嗓子说，一边检查着自己的水壶和笔记本是不是都背上了。

“友善点。”她拍了拍他的脸，“但不要和别的小朋友开小差。”

Brett点了点头，有些厌倦了她依旧将自己当成个幼儿的行为。拜托，他都14岁了。他甚至不想招手道别，就打开车门，向那栋小小的现代建筑里面走去。一切真是太无聊了，该死的，他恨他的生活。

**Author's Note:**

> *...brought _where there is a will, there is a way_ to a whole new level.
> 
> 文中对动画《凉宫春日的忧郁》剧情做了大量戏仿演绎，也有少量直接复制的对话，在这里放弃一切权利。


End file.
